Thank You For The Venom
by xcollisionofyourkissx
Summary: Emma has secrets, so do her friends. But while she's worried about people finding out her secrets, she has a million other things to worry about. Emma is not the tree-hugging prude princess any longer.


The bright spot lights shinned in your eyes from backstage where you were watching the actors sing their song. you were ready to go on next scene. "Flash me," a voice said from behind. You turned around to face Jay Hogart, who was part of the tech crew, sitting on a chair facing you. "...no" you said quietly with a discusted look. Jay actually look decent with out his silly backwards-turned-hats. You turned back around, trying to ignore Jay, but then you felt his hand run down your left arm all the way to your butt. You froze and didn't know what to do. So you moved forward away from Jay, and starred at the guy you'd never thought you would ever like, but you did. His name was Gerard. He was sitting in the audience and you could see him. You liked him because he was funny,sweet,hott, and definatly talented. Although he was emo, you still really liked him. Your friends of course thought differently about him. You hated how they judged people like that, and you also hated how they would probably judge you for who you liked. That is exactly why you didn't tell them you liked him.

"Emma, are you ready to go on?" Manny whispered. You snapped back to reality then nodded then went right back to starring at Gerard. The stage blacked out and the audience clapped as the running crew switched the scene. As soon as they were done a group of girls, including you, walked onto stage as the lights rose. You all sang the song for the musical, and you, Manny, and a girl named Katie sang your solos. When the spotlight hit you you knew Gerard's eyes would be on you, but not only his eyes. You knew a set of eyes backstage were watching you. The crowd cheered and appluaded as you all ended your song. You walked backstage and out the door that lead to the dressing/make-up room.

"Great job Em!" Manny said.

"Thanks, you did great too!" You said smiling.

"are you going to the cast party at Niki's house later?" Katie asked you

"Yeah..I guess. Are you?"

"Yeah wanna ride?"

"Sure"

The cast party was always at someones house. It was un-chaperoned (sp?) of course. It was all cast and crew...even people who weren't in the show or part of the tech crew still went. The show was finally over and you changed into a green tank and a black skirt. "Hey Em, ready to go?" Manny asked. "Yep." you said smiling. "I'm so glad you're going, you know ever since the shooting...well you haven't been active." She said. You kinda wanted to punch her in te face right then, but then you got over it. "Yeah I know..Well anyway let's go!" You both got into Katie's car (Shes in grade 11 so she can drive). She drove to Niki's house were a bunch of people were already there. You all walked in together. It was wild, music was blasting people were dancing, it was great. Niki got up on the table and yelled an announcment. "I know this is sooo grade 7 but i got many requests for 7 minutes in heaven so I'm gonna go around the party and pick random people to go in. And I dont care if you don't want to...You have to!" She yelled. The music turned back on. All three of you gave eachother a "What the Fuck look", and walked around. You got split up from the others and walked around. All of a sudden Niki comes up to you from behind and grabs you. You screamed and turned around. "Come with me" she said. You follwed her and she pushed you into a dark closet, ran out and locked you in there. You stumbled and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" says a voice.

You look up and Gerard is standing before you offering his hand to help you up. "Yes." you said flirty as you grabbed his hand and helped you up. "Thank you." you said smiling. You sat down on a crate and he sat next to you. "My name is Gerard." he said. "Yeah, I know, I love your band. You're a great singer." You said. His hair was dyed black and went across his face. (Well you know. He's the lead singer of My Chemical Romance) "Thanks Emma" He said. _Wow he knows my name!_ You thought to yourself. "Well, we only have 6 minutes left in here so..." He said. "Sooo..." You smiled. He leaned into to kiss you, but only half way because he wasn't sure if you wanted to. You leaned in to and your lips touched. You wrapped your arms around eachother, he was a great kisser and you never wanted it to end until the closet doors flew open. You both stopped in embarressment and looked at who was standing there...

It was Jay. "Get out freak it's my turn" He said to Gerard. "What the fuck" He said looking up at Jay. "I said get out." He stood Gerard up by his collar and pushed him out of the closet. Then Jay took your hand and dragged you into a bed room. "Jay get off!" you yelled. The party didn't even notice what happened! Jay took out one of those container things that people put alcohol in out of his coat and some of it. "What are you doing?" You asked. "Aww is Emmy gonna tell her mwommy?" He said in a baby voice. "Gimmie that" you said taking it from him. You chugged it down. "Hey hey hey green-peace lets not go crazy. Here I have two more One for you one for me. Lets keep this a secret shall we?" He said handing you another. You gulpped it down and he gave you the rest of his. It burnned your throat like crazy. Things started getting blurry. Jay took off his shirt and came up behind you. He wrapped his arms around you then let go and sat on the bed. Then he lifted up your short skirt as you walked away. You laughed. "Emma come here!" He said laughing. You ran to him trying to find him and fell on the bed onto his lap. He leaned in to kiss you. You both made out and he lifted up your shirt revealing your bra. Then he took off his pants so he was only in boxers and pulled off your skirt and you panties. The he took off his boxers and your bra. You took his manhood and placed it in your mouth. You had no idea what was going on but then you were lifted up and put on the bed. He spread your legs apart and you looked up at the celing and felt him enter you. It hurt at first but then it felt really good. Then you blacked out.

A/N What happens next? Find out in Ch. 2!

Chapter 2

You woke up in a van with a splitting headache. You sat up and looked around seeing shag carpet a 6-pack of beer pillows and blankets. It was ofcourse the van in the raviene where kids went to have sex. you looked beside you and laying next to you sleeping was Jay. There was a massive pain in between your legs. You layed back down and rolled Jay away from you.


End file.
